Life as A Fox
by Kosmic
Summary: Naruto gets turned into a fox pup. No one understands him. Hinata decides to keep him as a pet. Naruto learns a lot of new things. NarutoHinata
1. A Pet Fox

**Kosmic: **This is my first Naruto fic so please go a bit easy on me. I have read the manga up to chapter 290. This idea came to me by a picture on devart and a dream. I hope everyone enjoys.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto what so ever.

**A Pet Fox**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were on a mission to find a man to capture who kidnapped people. Kakashi followed the three who were jumping to tree branch to tree branch catching up to kidnapper.

Naruto who was in front of Sasuke and Sakura began speeding up faster and faster. Naruto jumped down from the tree and pounces the man. The man tumbled over with Naruto down a hill.

Once they stopped the man quickly made a couple hand signals and pressed against Naruto stomach as Naruto was getting to his feet. In a flash Naruto fell to the ground as the man ran off.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi jumped down where Naruto is and kept chasing the man. Naruto got to his feet but fell forward. Naruto tried again but fell backwards into a little river.

Naruto got out on all fours and looked at himself in the river wondering why he could not stand on his feet. Naruto reflection shows a small yellowish-red fox. Naruto's fox eyes widen in fear.

Naruto shook it off and ran after Kakashi who Naruto thought to change him back. Naruto caught up with Kakashi and his teammates who already have caught the man.

"Now tell use where is our friend Naruto and where the other are people you kidnapped now!" Sakura demanded but the man did not speak.

The man looked down at Naruto with a small grin. He then looked at Sakura with an evil smile.

"You will never find your friend or the others." The man said as a mark on his neck glowed and explode killing the man.

Kakashi closed his eye for a moment then opened it.

"Come lets try and find Naruto." Kakashi said as Sakura nods and Sasuke sighs.

"Hello I am down here sensei Kakashi I am down here!" Naruto yelled but it seems as if Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke heard him.

Naruto followed his two friends and Kakashi for what seems hours. Everyone once and awhile Sasuke and Kakashi saw Naruto in fox form following.

"Ok what is up with this little fox." Sasuke finally said and picked up Naruto.

"Just put it down Sasuka. It is only a fox pup looking for someone to play. He thinks we will play with it. Lets return to town, there may be a chance Naruto may have already returned with out us." Kakashi said as Sasuke agrees and puts Naruto down.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura took off leaving Naruto in their dust. Naruto seemed annoyed and sad that his sensei and friends did not know it was him.

"Damn this annoying body! I better try and catch up to them." Naruto said and began running back to town.

Naruto got close to town as a throwing knife came at him. Naruto quickly dodged out of the way of the throwing knife, then looked to see who throw it. Hinata ran up to the fox and made sure there were no injures.

"I am so glad you are ok. You are just a pup, you must feel so alone with out your family." Hinata said then picked up the young pup and hug him.

"Hinata it is only you." Naruto said then remembered that he no longer speaks in human tongue. Hinata smiled and started petting Naruto.

"I do not know why but that feels so good." Naruto said enjoys the moment.

_Shino is never alone sense he has all those bugs and Kiba has Akamaru so he is never either. I should keep this pup so I do not have to always be alone. Of course I have to train him. _Hinata though and cuddled the wolf pup closely.

"Hey know what I decided to keep you pup. I should give you name. Naru will be your name now ok." Hinata told the wolf pup.

"What? No Hinata please reconsider this please!" Naruto barked out at Hinata who smiles.

"I am glad you like the idea Naru. Tonight you can sleep with me in bed and I can tell you who I have my biggest crush on, but for now lets train." Hinata said in a smile.

"Wait you have a crush on someone? You are going to let me sleep with you? I think I might like being a fox." Naruto said as he makes a happy pup face.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **Please read and review this story. I hope I am not going too much out of character on this. I am trying to make this all in character as I can. It will take time for me to update so please don't ask me to rush. I will try to make my chapters longer. Till next time see ya.


	2. Kit Fox Powers Knowing a Secret

**Kosmic: **In one night and half a day I get eleven reviews, six, favorites, and fifteen alerts. Sense I am inspired by this I will update now. If I get twenty two reviews on my second chapter after a whole night and day I will quickly do another update to this story.

I would like to thank tricksterbeatsall for telling me a mistake I made last chapter, that I all ready fixed thanks. I also like to thank kokotay for letting me know kit is used for fox and not pup.

**Kit Fox Powers - Knowing a Secret**

Hinata began training with Naru quickly. Naru all ready knowing a lot of being a ninja kept dodging any and all attacks from Hinata. Hinata went to strike at Naru but Naru jumped up and landed on Hinata's head.

Hinata smiled feeling exhausted and happy to have Naru. Hinata grabbed Naru and hugged him.

"I love you so much Naru. I am so glad I found you." Hinata said then gave Naru a kiss on his head.

"Like I said before I am so going to love being a fox." Naruto said then heard foot steps getting close to Hinata.

Naruto jumped out of Hinata hug and went into a protective stance where he heard someone walking. Neji turned the corner of a tree and sees Hinata and the kit fox.

"Hinata leave the dirty fox and return home. Your mother summons you for diner now come." Neji said coldly to Hinata as Naruto rage started to build.

"I am not dirty, and don't act so coldly to Hinata!" Naru growled at Neji who looks coldly at Naruto.

"It is ok Naru lets go ok." Hinata said picking Naru up into a hug. Neji quickly grabbed Naruto from Hinata arms and threw him at a tree.

"Leave that filthy fox here Hinata. Now come on lets go home!" Neji demanded hated to always get Hinata for dinner.

"That's it! You can treat me like this but not Hinata!" Naruto growled and jumped at Neji in a fire ball.

Naruto bit down at Neji's back as fire from Naruto's kit form burns Neji's cloths. Neji yelled in pain and flung Naruto into another tree. Hinata sends a powerful blow to Neji's face knocking Neji into a tree.

Hinata ran over to Naru who is all ready getting back to his feet. Hinata smiles as she hugs Naru close to her. A tears escape from her eyes.

"You are safe now Naru. That fire attack was also amazing. You remind me of Naruto as you always got back up to protect me. You never gave up, thank you Naru." Hinata said to Naru as she stands up then runs home leaving Neji to get up on his own.

Hinata got home holding Naru in her caring arms. Hinata walked in and was greeted by Hanabi. Hanabi looked at the kit in Hinata's arms and smiled.

"He is so cute Hinata. What is his name and are you going to keep him?" Hanabi asked scratching behind Naruto's ears.

"Please keep doing that, it feels so good." Naruto said showing he enjoys be scratched behind the ear.

"His name is Naru and yes I am planning on keeping him." Hinata said in a smile as she walks in to the dinner room where her parents were waiting to eat with their children.

"Hinata why did you bring, that filthy fox in our home?" Hinata father spoke up as Naruto started getting angry again.

"Darling let it be. If Hinata wants to have a pet fox just let it be. Hinata will grow more disciplined and will understand responsibility she had a pet." Hinata mom defending Hinata as Hinata father nods agree.

Hinata ran to the kitchen and let down some food for Naru in the dinner room. Hinata smiled as Naru looks at his food.

"Ok there may be a big flaw here at being a fox. Man only if I had some ramen noodles, oh well bottoms up." Naruto said and began eating as Hinata family begins eating along with Neji.

After dinner Hinata cleans off her plate and washes it along with Naru's plate. Hinata takes Naru to the bathroom to wash him. Once Naru bath was done Hinata dries him off and takes him to her room.

"Now Naru behave yourself while I take my bath, and no peaking Naru." Hinata said then giggles as she leaves her room with night cloths and a towel.

"Just keep teasing Hinata and I will take a peak if I choose to." Naruto said and took a look around Hinata room.

After awhile of searching Naruto found Hinata underwear drawer. Naruto jumped into it but was caught by Hinata.

"No, bad Naru bad." Hinata said to Naru as she closes her drawer. Then lies back on her bed and hugs Naru.

"Naru you have to keep everything I tell you tonight a secret. I am going to tell you who I have a crush on." Hinata said as she looks into Naru eyes.

"Yea then tell me already. I promise I wont tell a soul Hinata." Naruto barked waging his fox tail.

"I am in love; I have a crush on Naruto. That is why I named you Naru." Hinata said and nuzzles Naru's nose.

"W-what? You love me Hinata. I feel so stupid; it all makes sense now why you turn red around me." Naruto said then fell asleep on Hinata bed from the shock.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **Naruto is a fire fox. There is more Naruto fun in the next chapter. We all know foxes and dogs speak the same language.


	3. Dog and Fox Talk Don’t Mess with Hinata

**Kosmic: **I would like to thank everyone who did point out to me that Hinata's mother died. I have a plan to change that. Yes in my story she is dead. The next chapter will explain how Hinata has a new mom. I will not be updating after this chapter for awhile. The reason is because my downloads of Naruto in Japanese subbed in English are done. Episodes 1 to 199. I want to watch it all starting from the beginning.

**Dog and Fox Talk – Don't Mess with Hinata**

It was morning as Hinata was walking to the training spot with her team mates. Naru laid comfortly on Hinata's head. Hinata as usual was there to greet sensei Kurenai first.

"What do we have here Hinata, a new friend?" Kurenai asked Hinata who seems to smile.

"Yes, his name is Naru sensei Kurenai." Hinata said then grabbed Naru from her head.

"Naru is it? That all most sounds like Naruto." Kurenai said making Hinata blush.

Shino was the next to arrive not caring about Naru in Hinata's hands. He looked around seeing if Kiba was there or not.

"Ok let's see who is going to get Kiba today. He sleeps in once in awhile so is getting him." Kurenai said to Hinata and Shino.

"If I am right it is Hinata turn." Shino said as Hinata looked toward the ground.

"I will get Kiba…" Hinata said then walked off to Kiba home.

"Miss Inuzuka is Kiba in bed?" Hinata asked as Kiba's mom walked out of her house.

"Hello Hinata and yes he is. I am off to work would you mind waking him for training?" Mrs Inuzuka asked Hinata as she runs off.

Hinata makes it to Kiba room and stops at his door. Hinata walked slowly up to Kiba then pushes Kiba a bit.

"Kiba wake up so we can train." Hinata said as Kiba opens his eyes quickly and glares at Hinata.

Hinata backed away slowly as Kiba gets up from bed and yawns. Kiba then saw the kit fox on Hinata's head.

"You might want to get out of my house as I jump in the shower Hinata. Just one quick question though. What is with the kit fox Hinata?" Kiba said then kicked his covers off.

Hinata covers her mouth as she turns a bit green from the smell. Naruto sniffed the air then passed out on Hinata's head.

"His name is Naru and he is my pet like how you have Akamaru and Shino has his bugs. Now if you would excuse me Kiba." Hinata said then ran out of Kiba's house for air.

Hinata took Naru off her head and held him close to her as Akamaru jumps out of an open window. Hinata bent down to Akamaru level and showed him Naru.

"Akamaru meet Naru my fox. I hope both of you become good friends." Hinata said in a smile as Naruto wakes up.

"Great it is Kiba's dumb dog Akamaru." Naruto said as Akamaru glares at Naruto.

"What did you just call me you baka fox!" Akamaru barked angrily at Naru.

"Wait you can understand! I can also understand you? Finally someone could help me!" Naruto yipped happily as Akamaru looked confused at Naru as Hinata put him down.

"Akamaru it is me Naruto, if you need proof it was me who dressed you up like a cat and no one knew who did it to you but you." Naruto said making Akamaru angry.

"Pay back time!" Akamaru barked and leaped at Naruto.

Naruto ducked down easy avoiding the leap at him. Naruto then leaped at Akamaru as a fireball. Akamaru got hit and flew at the house. Hinata picks Naruto up and holds him in her arms.

"Naru you should not hurt Akamaru. Kiba will get angry and will try to hurt me." Hinata told Naru as she holds on to Naruto with all her might where Naruto could not get out of her grip.

Kiba walked out then ran towards Akamaru who was hurt. Kiba then glares at Naru.

"Hinata control your baka of a fox! Every time we fail at a mission it is your fault! With that filthy baka of a fox of yours we will be cursed! Get rid of that forsaken fox Hinata!" Kiba yelled out in Hinata's face scaring her.

"No one yells at Hinata!" Naruto yipped angrily as he jumps out of her grip and bites at Kiba nose.

Kiba yells out in pain as he covers his nose. Naruto lands his feet on the ground as he leaps at Kiba in a fire ball. Naruto hits Kiba back as Kiba hits his house. Naruto then grinned as he lifts his leg and pees on Kiba. Hinata quickly grabs Naru and runs back to the training area.

"Naru thank you for defending me but you went too far. Still thank you for sticking up for me." Hinata said as Kurenai and Shino look at each other.

"Hinata where is Kiba and what just happened?" Kurenai asked as Kiba runs up with a bandaged nose.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **I believe a lot of you saw that coming a mile away. Well till the next update see ya. Please review and thank you.


	4. Where did he go – Mother

**Kosmic: **Sorry for not updating for awhile everyone. I have finished watching all the Naruto episodes to 196. I have searched for torrents of Naruto to see more but I can't find 197 or higher. Well time for me to work on my story.

**Where did he go – Mother**

Once Hinata was finished training and hearing Kiba apologia for yelling at her in the morning, Hinata walked home. Hinata is in deep thought wondering when Naruto will return from his last mission.

"Hinata wait up!" Someone yelled at Hinata running up behind her.

Hinata turned around and noticed Sakura running to her. Sakura stopped and gave Hinata a weak smile.

"Hinata I need to talk to you about Naruto." Sakura told Hinata then looked at Naru who is in Hinata arms.

"I know I have seen this fox before." Sakura said then shook it off.

"Hinata you might not have noticed but a lot of us know your feelings to Naruto." Sakura paused as Hinata blushes a little.

"In my last mission with Naruto he vanished. We have searched for him and you should know we couldn't find him." Sakura said putting a shock to Hinata.

"Hello! I am right here! I am the same fox you noticed in our mission!" Naru yipped angrily as Hinata hugged tightly on him.

"I-I need some time alone Sakura." Hinata said with tears running down her face.

Hinata ran home quickly holding onto Naru. Hinata ran to her room and jumped on her bed crying. "Naruto." Hinata cried on her pillow as Naru got out from under Hinata. "Naruto please come back, Naruto please." Hinata continued to cry on her pillow.

"Hinata you might not notice but I am right here. I am with you, and I will protect you. If only I was human I can tell you how I feel right now." Naruto said as he nuzzles Hinata's side.

"Hinata may I come in?" Hinata mother asked as she knocks on Hinata door.

Hinata opened her door and hugged on to her mom. Hinata mom patted her hand on Hinata head softly.

"What is wrong Hinata? I am here and will always be here for you." Hinata mom told Hinata and smiled.

"I remembered when you didn't want to accept me as your mom. Do you remember back then and why you then kept calling me mom?" Hinata mom asked as Hinata started to remember.

**Flash Back**

"NO!" Hinata shouted to her father. Hiashi looked down at Hinata and raised his fist. The woman next to Hiashi stopped Hiashi from either attack Hinata or breaking anything.

"Hinaka she doesn't under stand so let go." Hiashi said as Hinaka the woman stood in front of Hiashi.

"You can not force Hinata to like me. Give it some time and I promise you she will love me as her mother." Hinaka told Hiashi as he calms down.

"You can not replace my mother." Hinata said then ran to her room crying.

Hinata looked out of her window thinking back on the days she had her real mom around. Hinata cried even harder because she was no longer around. Hinata opens her window to fell the air.

Hinata turned around just as she feels hands on her shoulder. Hinata was about to scream but a hand cover her mouth. Hinata balled her hand into a fist and swing but she was thrown to the ground with a body on top of hers. Hinata tried to struggle free but could not.

Hinata felt a blade at her throat as a flash went into her mind. It was a joyful day when she was with her real mother. The flash went away as Hinaka opens Hinata door then rushed to Hinata. Hinaka kicked the person on Hinata off. Hinata turned as a man dressed in all black fled.

"Hinata are you ok!" Hinaka asked as she helped Hinata up. Hinata felt the warmth of Hinaka as if she was real her real mom. Hinata hugged tightly onto Hinaka. "Thank you mom!" Hinata said as she smiled happy she was still alive to see another day.

**End Flash Back**

"What ever is wrong Hinata your love will all was be there to help you. My love towards you saved you didn't it?" Hinaka asked in a smile.

"Yes it did and I know Naruto is safe and I know he will be back." Hinata said as Hinaka smiled.

"I must meet this Naruto if he is going to marry you Hinata." Hinaka said as Hinata turned red.

"Marry! Well yea why not. Hinata when I come turn human and tell you my feelings about you, we will be together till the day we die." Naruto yipped and jumped onto Hinata back.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **Ok I tried my best to be descriptive and I did my best to make it interesting. Sorry if it seems short to everyone. I am trying to do my best for everyone. Please review and thank you all for reviewing my last chapter.


	5. Come back Naruto – Love that Holds

**Kosmic: **I am happy that this story of mine is doing so well. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. Thank you very much for reviewing. Now I would like to announce I all ready have a second Naruto fic up call School Days. Now on to the story!

**Come back Naruto – Love that Holds**

Kiba was running with Akamaru for their walk. Akamaru jumps up at the trees and rolls spiraling his pee marking as many trees as he can. Akamaru landed on a tree branch remembering why Naruto revealed himself as a fox.

Hinata was below the trees staying away from where Akamaru makes a mark. Hinata held on to Naru tightly so he couldn't attack Akamaru and Kiba again. Naruto looked up at Akamaru and yipped loudly at him.

"Akamaru I am sorry I attacked you the other day! I need help returning human! I am stuck like this and I know you can talk to Kiba some how! Please I need to become human!" Naruto yipped loudly as Akamaru nods and looks up at Kiba.

"Kiba my best-friend we need to talk." Akamaru barked to Kiba as he picks Akamaru then places him in his cloths.

"Yea what is it Akamaru? What can I help you with?" Kiba asked as Akamaru looks down at Naru, who is being thrown in the air and is caught by Hinata.

"You know Naruto can not be found right? Well I know where he is, but there is a down side to it." Akamaru barked looking at how happy Hinata is.

"Hinata I have good news! Akamaru knows where Naruto is!" Kiba said then jumped down to the ground.

Hinata eyes widen as she runs up to Kiba. Hinata smiled as she reaches Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba smiled at how happy Hinata is.

"Naruto if Hinata knows your the fox she is holding she can become really sad. I have never seen her so happy with you as a fox. Kiba, Naru is Naruto and is stuck like that. If you tell Hinata she will turn very red and will be sad." Akamaru said to both Naruto and Kiba.

"It is ok Akamaru; I know how to keep her this happy when I am human again." Naruto yipped in a smile.

Kiba's smile turned to a worried look as he looks at Naruto. He can actually sense Naru is Naruto now. Kiba looked at Hinata waiting to hear the answer with a smile. Kiba thought for a second before speaking.

"Hinata there is a small problem where Naruto is. It is also hard to explain it. You might have to give up Naru once you hear what I have to say." Kiba said hoping Hinata would take the news properly.

"I don't want to give up Naru though. What does Naru have to do with knowing where Naruto is? Kiba please tell me where Naruto is and don't tell me that I have to give Naru up." Hinata said holding tightly onto Naru.

"If you wish Hinata but I know you will be surprised. What I heard Akamaru is that Naruto was turned into a fox and can not be changed back. He told me the fox you are holding is Naruto and I can sense it is Naruto." Kiba said as Hinata eyes widen in shock as she remembered how Naru has acted a bit like Naruto.

Hinata eyes then into fear for everything he has heard from her. Hinata remembered tell Naru who she loves was Naruto. Hinata slowly moved Naru in front of her to look at him. "Naruto-kun" Hinata said slowly.

"Finally you people know who I am." Naruto said as Hinata heard his voice. Hinata face and body turned completely bright red.

"It looks like who ever finds out you are Naruto can hear your voice from you Naruto." Kiba said as he also heard Naruto voice.

Hinata fell back wards as she hits the ground with Naruto landing on her chest. Naruto jumped off quickly and walked over to Hinata head is.

"Hinata after finding out more about you and learning that you love me, I just want to say to you I love you Hinata." Naruto said as Hinata smiled as she passes out.

"Here comes the harder thing Naruto. How do we change you back? I mean if you can't go human on your own then what do we do?" Kiba said as Kurenai walks up after hearing everything.

"So that is where Naruto has been and I bet that kidnapper guy that Naruto team went after did this to him and maybe all of his victims." Kurenai said as Kiba turns around to his sensei.

"So you heard everything sensei Kurenai. How are we going to change Naruto back human?" Kiba asked as Kurenai turns to the village.

"Kurenai please I have to become human again. I can't be a fox forever." Naruto said Kiba looks at him giving the look 'Didn't I just say that moron.'

"I am going to report this to Kakashi. Once Hinata wakes up I want you three to meet me and Kakashi in Naruto apartment." Kurenai said then jumped away.

Hinata woke up just as Kurenai leaves. Kiba told Hinata what their sensei told him. Hinata picked up Naruto then hugs him close to her not turning red one bit. Hinata and Kiba took off to Naruto apartment then waited on Kakashi and Kurenai.

"So Naruto you become that fox in the forest. Things have happened when you were a fox. If Hiashi knew you were that fox Hinata had things can get messy. So everyone here has to keep this a secret. No word of this should leave any of us. I will say I found Naruto so everyone doesn't need to know the truth." Kakashi said as he took out a scroll.

"Believe or not but it takes four people to reverse this transformation. Good so we don't need to tell any." Kakashi said as he shows Kurenai, Kiba and Hinata what to do.

"Let's get on with this already then!" Naruto yipped out loudly at everyone.

Naruto was now human after the technique was used on him. Hinata turned red as she looks at Naruto butt naked. Kakashi pulled his headband over his right eyes. Kiba covers his eyes as he says "It burns!" Kurenai covers her eyes and tell Naruto to put cloths on.

Naruto does so as Kakashi made his way out of Naruto apartment with Kiba and Kurenai. Naruto saw Hinata sitting down looking at him. Naruto sat next to Hinata and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Hinata and will all ways will." Naruto told Hinata as she lays her head on Naruto shoulder.

**End of Story**

**Kosmic: **I do not truly like endings. I think I will make a sequel to this story. I will put an authors alert up on this story once I make the first chapter to the sequel with the name of it. If anyone believes this should be the ending and end it tell me.


	6. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

If you have alerted then you know the sequel has arrived. I am sorry for the long wait and I hope everyone enjoys the new story. Now what all of you have been waiting for.

The story is called Love in Life.


	7. Authors Note 2

Authors Note

**Authors Note**

He everyone who had alerted this story thank you! The reason for this is I am doing a re-mastered version of the story.

Life as A Fox RM

There is the title and I hope you enjoy if you wish to see it.


End file.
